tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Codename: Mexico
Codename:Mexico is the first story from Dynamite Productions, it takes place in different locations in Mexico during the summer of 2012. Plot Quacky The Duck escapes from prison and travels to Mexico to retrieve the parts of a nuclear bomb across several cities to complete his revenge on the TV and the Jury that sent him to jail. Dudley and Kitty are sent by TUFF to collab with the Mexican Undercover Fighting Force (M.U.F.F.) led by André Dynamite, a former TUFF agent, on foiling Quacky's evil plans. Characters T.U.F.F. Agents: *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell Mexican Undercover Fighting Force Agents: *André Dynamite *Jorge Martinez *Carlos Arroyo Main Villains *Quacky The Duck Chapter 1 This story begins on August 31, 2012 at 07:34 pm Petropolis, CA. Dudley and Kitty returned home from a busy day at TUFF. When suddenly received a call from the chief Dumbrowski: -Agents! Come in TUFF immediately! -But boss! I just got home! Kitty protested -Chief! Tonight there's Pats game and... -I don't care! Come here or you will be fired! -I only hope to get paid by the overtime! Murmured Kitty -I hope it's boring as the last game! Dudley said TUFF agents arrived a little later. -What's the emergency? Asked the agent Katswell. -Quacky The Duck escaped from prison and left the country! -Quacky's no longer in prison! Yes! -Dudley, he's a bad guy, remember? Answered the cat. -Ah, yes, You said it just because he fired the grammar mole! -Don't say that! Kitty said tearfully. -Duck had escaped to Me-me-mexico. Your mission is to go there and look. Said Keswick -And where's on Mexico is he? Asked Kitty -In Mexico City. -Agents, pack your sombreros and sarape coats! You're goin' to Mexico! -And Agent Puppy, the Patriots are lo-lo-losing. Noooo!. Dudley yelled. C'mon Dudley, they're a bad team, said Kitty. My Giants kicked their buttocks on the last Superbowl! Both took on the TUFF Mobile, which placed in flying mode. After about three hours, they arrived in Mexico City. -The largest and one of the most da-da-dangerous in the world. Keswick said. -Just how I like it. Kitty said. -According to the latest intel. Quacky's on the outskirts of the city, on an illegal air runway. Kitty landed the car. They were attacked by a mob. -Give us da car! -Dudley, we may fight! Meanwhile, four mobbers stealed the tires of the TUFF Mobile. -We have cash for da beer, guys! The mob cheered and escaped -What happened? Dudley asked. -I have no idea, but they were very badly dressed! Suddenly: -Stupid, we're late! A lizard shouted to a goat. -Excuse us agents Puppy and Katswell! We are the agents Arroyo and Martinez of the Mexican Undercover Fighting Force. -Nice to meet you. -May we tow you to the agency? -We think so. Mexican agents led the Americans to the agency, an Aztec temple shaped building All entered the central hall. -Brady how can you fail that pass, dammit! Shouted someone there. -We are still losing? Preguntó Dudley. Dudley asked. -Dudley? -Dynamite? -Kitty? -Are you! -Bros! Shouted happily a black and white cat. -Kitty, nice to see you again. -Dudley hi ... Do not trust! And instead of squeezing his hand, gave him a judo kick. -You still remember that? -Sure champion! -What brings you here? -The chief don't told you? We would come to catch Quacky! -Communication is a joke here! Where's the duck? -He's just outside the city! -Well, go for him! Just like the old times! Arroyo and Martinez were enthusiastic. -You don't come! You will stay here in punishment for don't stop the mob! -Don't think you're being too cruel? -C'est moi Kitty!, you know it! Category:Fan fiction